STARS
by kuroliv
Summary: Malam, bintang, dan mimpi. Apa yang kau lihat di atas sana? — Renji, Rukia.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
><strong>Note: <strong>Modified canon, almost fanon, a bit ooc because of their age. Drabble-ish. Didedikasikan untuk Infantrum A Classical Fairytale Challenge, _prompt_: The Starry Night (lukisan, Van Gogh)

* * *

><p><strong>STARS<br>**_plot by_: kuroliv; july 2011.

* * *

><p>Malam hari.<p>

Dua sosok itu berjalan berdampingan, tangan mereka tak bertautan satu sama lain, dibiarkan menggantung tak tahu arah—seraya menguarkan aura getir yang kerap terasa. Angin dingin menyambut helaian rambut mereka, mengibarkan beberapa helainya ketika entitas itu terus berjalan lurus. Salah satunya menghela napas, membuat uap-uap keluar dari bibirnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berdendang kecil, terus mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan penuh nada dan harmonisasi.

—dan sepi.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu mengapa malam hari di Rukongai begitu sunyi. Para _plus_ selalu menutup pintu rumah mereka ketika petang tiba, bahkan tak memberi kesempatan bagi _plus_ lain untuk singgah dan bertamu. Mereka sungguh individualis; tinggal dalam lingkungan yang mementingkan ego masing-masing. Namun tampaknya, kedua sosok itu _tidak_.

"Hei," sahut sang bocah lelaki. Ia menghentikan dendangan yang ia gumamkan, seraya menatap bocah lainnya. Baju cokelatnya terlihat lusuh, penuh lumpur dan debu jalanan yang menerpa. "Ada bintang." Kerutan wajahnya ia tarik, menyunggingkan sebuah kurva ramah yang menghiasi wajah _sangar_ miliknya. Baru kali ini sepertinya, ia menjumpai keberadaan bintang di langit malam Rukongai.

Malam-malam lalu hanya awan kelabu yang terpantul di retina, seakan tak memperbolehkan bintang untuk bersinar melewati pandangan matanya.

"Lalu?" Sang bocah perempuan mendengus kesal. Kesan itu memberitahu bocah lelaki untuk menghentikan segala omong kosong yang terbentuk. "Jangan berkata yang tak penting, Renji." Lantas bocah itu melenggang terlebih dulu, meninggalkan bocah lelaki yang masih terpekur sendiri mengamati langit bertabur bintang.

"Eh! Tunggu, Rukia!" Ya, ya, ya, akhirnya derap langkah membahana di sekitar perjalanan itu.

Hm.

Siluet beraura kembar itu lagi-lagi berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada interaksi, tak ada saling pandang, tak ada raut wajah bahagia. Hanya ada sebuah rasa kesal yang menumpuk dalam hati, susah sekali dihapus dan mendapatkan gantinya. Sudah menginjak bulan kedua mereka dicap sebagai gelandangan di Rukongai, saat itu mereka sama-sama bertemu ketika sang bocah lelaki terjebak dalam pencurian daging di salah satu toko, dan akhirnya berjanji untuk menjalani hidup bersama.

Persahabatan yang unik, namun aneh.

Kini mereka mendapatkan makanan hasil membantu di beberapa toko Rukongai. Kalau dihitung, penghasilannya memang sedikit—namun sudah cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Tidak perlu berlari-lari menghindari kejaran _plus_ yang heboh lagi, tidak perlu mendapatkan pukulan lagi, dan yang paling penting... tidak perlu mencuri lagi. Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Setidaknya, kini mereka menjadi anak baik-baik.

"_Ne_, Rukia. Berhenti sebentar, aku mau melihat bintang," ujar bocah lelaki itu, seraya menghentikan langkah Rukia dengan cengkeraman tangannya. Kadang kala, permintaan bocah itu harus dituruti. _Sigh_.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi? Melihat bintang itu tidak penting, Renji."

Hening.

Bocah dengan surai kemerahan itu mencibir, lantas menanggapi pernyataan itu, "kau belum mencobanya." Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih banyak, Renji pun melakukan hal yang ia mau: mengistirahatkan diri di tanah lapang yang penuh rerumputan.

"Cih. Kau selalu memaksa."

Renji mencibir, _lagi_.

.

.

Bintang.

Merebahkan tubuhnya, bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya mampu merengek itu mengamati pergerakan benda langit dengan takjub. Kelopak matanya tak ia beri kesempatan untuk mengerjap barang sekalipun, yang ia tahu—memandang bintang-bintang di lingkungan Rukongai adalah sebuah kejadian yang langka.

"Kurasa melakukan hal ini sia-sia," ujar Rukia seraya menghembuskan napas pada kedua telapak tangan, mengakibatkan temperatur hangat menggantikan udara dingin di sekitarnya. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menuruti bocah seperti Renji yang begitu merepotkan ini.

"Tidak kok. Coba lihat ke atas."

Titik-titik keemasan menyemut di atas sana. Kau bisa melihat langit cerah tanpa awan kelabu yang terbiasa menggenangi langit Rukongai. Indah. Seperti harapan dan mimpi yang perlu digenggam masing-masing _plus_.

"Bintang? Apa bagusnya?"

Renji memutar matanya, bingung ingin menjelaskan apa lagi pada bocah dengan surai kehitaman di sampingnya. "Seperti impian yang harus diambil dengan tangan kita sendiri—" Jeda. Tak biasanya ia bersikap puitis seperti ini, tapi memang benar, bahwa bintang adalah sebuah cita-cita dan wajib diambil kapan pun. "—Rukia pasti memiliki impian, kan?"

"Eh..." Satu klausa terdengar dari bibir Rukia, sekelebat mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan dalam batin beterbangan dalam pikirannya. (_Mengapa ia tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya ke mari, mengapa ia bisa tumbuh dalam kehidupan Rukongai yang begitu sepi, mengapa ia harus menjadi gelandangan, mengapa_—). Kalimat-kalimat ambiguitas yang tak diketahui jawabannya terus terulang dalam benak.

Ia tidak pernah tahu. Apa Renji sendiri mengetahui alasannya berada di sini, hm?

"Hei, jangan diam saja dong." Renji menyahut kembali, memecah keheningan yang terbentuk di antara mereka. "Berharaplah bahwa kita akan bertemu kebahagiaan!" Lantas ia menutup mata, membiarkan iris kecokelatannya tenggelam di kegelapan—dan terus berharap. Hah. Bocah gelandangan cilik yang membutuhkan sebuah kebahagiaan hakiki.

_Harapan yang menjadi nyata_. Apakah itu yang mereka butuhkan untuk saat ini?

Di saat semua tak tentu arah dan menjadi maya dalam penglihatan mereka; saat-saat mereka membutuhkan secuil kebahagiaan dan keinginan untuk mengerti kehidupan sebagai _plus_; saat-saat—ah! Kini mereka masih berada dalam fase roda di bawah. Benar?

"Yah, semoga saja," bisik sang bocah perempuan.

Kedua entitas itu sama-sama merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan, menikmati angin dingin yang terus bergulir dan memejamkan mata—masing-masing memanjatkan harapan yang sama, entah apapun itu. Mereka harap, mereka bisa melintasi kehidupan dengan baik.

Mereka harap, semua yang maya akan menjadi nyata.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feedback?<em>


End file.
